A Different Fairytale?
by gwendal738
Summary: Dee suddenly decided to tell Bikky and Carol a fairytale, much to Bikky's chagrin. And neither did he know that this will start a new fad among the FAKE cast. DISCONTINUED


* * *

A/N: First time I've ever written a fic for FAKE, so please bear with me… Also, I haven't read much of FAKE (But I did watch the OVA, which in my opinion is very low budgeted and very lousily drawn… JJ looks like a deformed form of his manga form! My god, he was sooooooo cuuuute in the manga but he was sooooo ugly in the OVA…) yet, so I might get Berkeley (All I know about him is based from the OVA because I haven't read Volume 2) OOC in here… Anyway, enough of my blabbing and read! Also, please leave a review…

**An Unusual Fairytale**

"I have come to grace you with my presence, Ryo!" Dee's voice rang throughout Ryo's house.

"He's not here, Dee, so shut up." Bikky answered irritably from inside. Dee's vein throbbed.

"Nobody asked you, brat. Why are you here?"

"I live here, remember? Or are you such an airhead that you completely forgot?"

"Ah, shut up… Anyway, where did Ryo go?"

"He went to the market to buy groceries. He'll be back at about three, I think." Just then, the door creaked open. Dee ran and was about to jump on the person thinking it was Ryo, but he fell with his face flat on the floor when he saw that it was Carol.

"What the hell are you doing, Dee?" Carol asked suspiciously.

"Shut up. I thought you were Ryo." Dee shot back, still on the floor while tapping his fingers. Then he suddenly stood up and went to sit on the couch and spoke up. "Dee, Bikky, wanna listen to a fairytale?"

Carol and Bikky looked at him suspiciously. After what seemed like a few minutes of staring at him, they both burst into laughter.

"What?!" Dee asked exasperatedly. "I'm trying to be nice here!"

"Nice?" Carol asked mockingly while wiping her eyes. "I _never_ thought you could be nice, Dee!"

"And what's the deal? I didn't think _you're_ the type of guy who'd read sissy fairytales, but it seems like I was wrong!" Bikky commented, still laughing.

"Awww, shut up! Really, do you wanna hear it?"

"No offense, Dee, but aren't we a little too old?" Carol pointed out.

"Nonsense! No one's ever too old for fairytales! Now sit down and listen to me; I won't hear otherwise." Bikky and Carol reluctantly did as they were told and sat down.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a maiden in a village. This maiden was incredibly beautiful, and she had many admirers. She loved to read books, and was rarely seen without them. Her name was Ryo. One of her persuasive admirers was named Berkeley, but since Ryo had no interest in snots and show-offs, she continually disregarded him even though he was rich.__

* * *

_

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second! Ryo isn't a maiden!" Bikky protested.

"Neither does he live in this far away land!" Carol chimed in.

"Neither is he a woman!" Bikky added.

"Relax, I'm altering the story a little bit, okay? You'll be in it too, I think. Now, where was I? Oh…"

* * *

_Ryo's father, Warren Smith, was a scientist…__

* * *

_

"Warren Smith? Isn't that the name of your chief?" Bikky inquired.

"Yeah it is." Dee answered. "Now shut up, leave the questions to later, and let me continue! Okay…"

* * *

_One day, Warren had an opportunity to enter his invention in a science fair. He then said goodbye to a sad Ryo and set out for the fair._

'_Be careful, father!' A worried Ryo shouted to a distanced Warren._

'_I will be back with the price, Ryo!' Warren shouted confidently from a distance while driving his horse carriage._

_But while passing through the woods, he was caught in a violent storm and he lost his way. Tired, cold, starving, and lost, he wandered through the woods aimlessly. But as if by a stroke of luck, he came across what seemed like an abandoned palace. He gratefully led his horse into the stable and went inside the house._

'_Hello? Is anybody home?' Warren shouted. When nobody answered, he cautiously let himself in. To his surprise a footstool barked at him! He laughed and sat himself on a chair in front of a mysteriously burning fireplace._

'_I hope the owner doesn't mind that I let myself feel welcome.' Warren said to himself. His stomach begin to rumble, and when the imposing grandfather clock struck eleven, he couldn't wait for the owner anymore and helped himself to the feast set up at the table._

_There was turkey, grapes, apple pie, and wine! Oh, how the old man ate to his heart's content! After drinking too much wine, Warren felt sleepy and walked through the hallway. He saw an open door, and when he peeked in he saw a soft bed that looked like it was prepared for him! He gratefully threw himself on the bed and slept._

_Warren slept throughout the afternoon. When he woke up, he was surprised to find fresh clothes prepared for him! He appreciatively put the clothes on and walked through the garden._

'_Wow, this garden is surprisingly green and fresh for such an abandoned place like this.' Warren said to himself. As he was walking through the lush gardens, he came across a red rose bush. Thinking about how Ryo loved red roses, he decided to pluck one or two out. But as he was picking a third one, he was surprised to find a beast on two feet growling at him! In his surprise and fear he dropped the roses and fell to the ground. Then the beast spoke._

'_IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT I CLOTHED, FED, AND ALLOWED YOU TO STAY IN MY HOME?!' The beast bellowed angrily. 'WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TRAMPLE MY GARDEN AND PLUCK MY ROSES?!'_

'_I'm so sorry, master beast!' Warren fell to his knees and apologized. 'I didn't mean to! I was plucking these for my daughter back at home because I knew that she loved roses. Please, oh please don't strike me down! She will be saddened!'_

'_A DAUGHTER, EH?' The beast said, clearly in thought. 'FINE, I WILL NOT KILL YOU. BUT ONLY ON ONE CONDITION!'_

'_What is it, Master Beast?'_

'_IF YOU BRING HER HERE AND LET HER STAY WITH ME WHILE YOU GO BACK HOME, I WILL LET YOU GO!' With that the beast disappeared, leaving an anguished Warren behind._

'_Oh, what do I do?' Warren asked himself frantically. 'I must go back, in order to see Ryo one last time, but I will not bring her here. She will be saddened from my loss, but I will not give her up to that beast!' He then set home back to the village._

_Ryo was ecstatic the moment his father walked through the door! She threw her arms around him and laughed. 'Oh thank goodness, father! You're home! I was so worried about you!'_

_Warren handed her the roses sadly and sat on the table. 'I' m sorry, Ryo, but I have to go back to the palace I stayed in. You see, I came into what looked like an abandoned palace, but it was filled with mystery. There was a warm fire, food, and clothes, and a lush garden, but no one was there! I was walking through the garden and I found a red rose bush. I picked some for you, but an angry beast appeared and came to tell me that I will die or I must bring you. But of course, there's no way I'd sacrifice you to such a beast!'_

'_But father!' Ryo protested. 'If it means your life, then I'd willingly go!'_

'_No! I'm sorry, Ryo, but I will not give you to that beast.' Without waiting for Ryo's answer, Warren set out for the palace once more, but unknown to him Ryo followed him on a horse._

_As Warren was locked up by the beast, Ryo appeared and walked to her father's cage. 'Father!' She frantically shouted. 'I'll get you out of here!'_

'_No, Ryo!' Warren tried to wave her daughter away. 'I will not give you over to that beast!'_

_Just then, a loud pad of footsteps was heard. Warren and Ryo held hands and trembled, and a voice shouted._

'_ARE YOU THE DAUGHTER OF WARREN?' The creature hollered._

'_Yes, I am. Please let my father go!'_

'_I WILL, IF YOU PROMISE TO STAY WITH ME IN THIS PALACE FOREVER…'_

_

* * *

_

"So who's the beast?" Carol asked, clearly interested.

"I told you to keep the questions for later!" Dee annoyingly spat back. "You'll see." He smiled evilly, cleared his throat, and continued with the story.

* * *

'_I'll do it!' Ryo said without hesitation. Warren, seeing the determination in Ryo's eyes, sadly said goodbye to his daughter and set home with a broken heart._

_Ryo, for the duration of her stay, was treated nicely. She was fed adequately and dressed beautifully. The library's wide selection of books shielded her from boredom. Until one day, she found a note on her bed and a beautiful, shining, golden yellow off shoulder dress with long, golden yellow gloves and golden yellow shoes._

'_Dearest lady, please wear this dress and go to the ballroom tonight.' The unsigned note said. Thinking it was probably from the person who took her in, she decided to go on with it. At about eight she put on the dress, fixed her hair, and went to the ballroom._

_She was terrified to find a horrible looking beast, but she relaxed around him and they danced throughout the night. She found him to be very soothing and kind despite his appearance, and she began to relax around his presence for the rest of her stay._

_One morning, she was cleaning throughout the castle when she happened to go into the 'forbidden west wing'. She immediately went out, when on her way out she saw a beautiful red rose in a jar. She was just about to touch it when an infuriated beast snatched it from her grasp._

'_I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN HERE!' The beast bawled. _

'_I'm sorry, it's just that I happened to go in here accidentally and I saw the rose.' Ryo apologized. The beast, being very kind-hearted, softened and told her the story._

'_I'M SORRY, BUT THIS ROSE IS MY LIFE SPAN.'_

'_Eh? What do you mean?'_

'_IT MEANS THAT WHEN THE LAST PETAL FALLS, I WILL DIE.'_

'_Oh, dearest beast, I'm so sorry.' _

'_DON'T BE.'_

_Meanwhile, Berkeley spread out news that Warren is insane and is planning to throw him into prison. Ryo, through a magical mirror the beast gave her, saw what happened, and begged the beast to let her go._

'_Please, sweet beast, please let me go to my father!' Ryo pleaded._

'_BECAUSE OF MY KIND HEART, RYO, I WILL LET YOU GO. BRING THIS MIRROR WITH YOU. IT WILL PROVE THAT YOUR FATHER IS NOT INSANE. THOUGH I HAVE ONE WISH OF YOU, RYO.'_

'_What is it, kind beast?'_

'_MY LIFE IS ALMOST AT ITS END, SO PLEASE… BEFORE THE LAST PETAL FROM THE ROSE FALLS, COME BACK TO THE CASTLE.' The beast pleaded._

_Ryo, feeling sorry for the beast, agreed. 'Yes, sweet beast, I'll be back as soon as I can.' She then ran towards town._

_When she reached town, she showed everybody the mirror. 'My father isn't insane!' Ryo shouted. 'He's telling the truth!'_

'_Are you seriously going to believe a silly little girl with a mirror?' Berkeley shouted to the crowd. 'We must kill the beast off, then, so that we'll all be free of danger. Those who want their children safe, come with me bearing torches and weapons and we'll march to the castle!'_

'_No, you don't understand!' Ryo shouted desperately. 'He's a very kind beast, and he will never bother you! Besides, the end of his life is near, so leave him alone!' Seeing that no one was listening, she ran to the castle and went inside._

'_Oh, dearest beast, you must hide!' Ryo said while the enchanted utensils (Mrs. Teapot, barking footstool, etc.) tried to hold the door off. Berkeley managed to climb the balcony and fought with beast._

'_Aha, so you're this famous beast! Show me your true strength!' Ryo watched in horror as he and Berkeley fought. The beast, being bigger, drove Berkeley to the edge of the balcony and grabbed him by the neck, threatening to throw him off. Berkeley threw his sword and begged for dear life. 'Please, spare me, o kind beast!'_

_The beast, being a very kindhearted creature, let Berkeley down safely and turned back, but unknown to him Berkeley had a knife hidden in his boot. Just as the last rose petal fell, Berkeley stabbed the beast at the back, but as he backed away while laughing, he fell off the balcony and plunged into his untimely death. Ryo ran to the beast and hugged him._

'_No, dear beast, please, don't leave me!' Ryo shouted, tears falling from her eyes._

'_I'm sorry, Ryo' The beast then breathed his last._

'_No, please, sweet beast! Don't leave me! I love you!' Ryo then kissed the beast, but right after he did, a blinding light enveloped the beast, and after a few moments he had turned into a handsome prince!_

'_I wish to thank you, sweet maiden, from rescuing me from my curse.' The Prince said gratefully._

'_I… don't know what to say, dear beast… erm…'_

'_Call me __Dee__.'_

_

* * *

_

"Awww, I knew it!" Bikky groaned. "The beast was too kind and Berkeley was too mean! I _knew_ it was biased!"

"Whatever! Now, let me---"

"It's cute, though." Carol interrupted. "How you made your and Ryo's love story into a fairytale… It was sooo romantic!"

Dee's vain throbbed. "Guys, I'm not yet done with the story."

Bikky stood up. "Whatever. It turned out to be boring." But Dee pulled him down again.

"Shut up, stay put, and let me finish! Okay…"

* * *

'_I can't believe all this, Dee. How did you become a beast?' Ryo queried, obviously still shocked._

'_One winter night, a beggar came into my castle. I was a haughty prince back then, so I refused her and kicked her away, but it turns out that she was a fairy. She put a spell on me that if I don't have someone profess their love for me until the rose petals fall, I will die.'_

'_Ohh...'_

'_So, sweet Ryo, will you be my Princess?'_

'_Of course, Dee!' And they married each other and lived happily ever after._

_The end!_

_

* * *

_

"So, how did you like it? I'm a pretty good storyteller, huh?" Dee asked proudly of the two kids.

"Well, that was unexpected." Carol admitted.

"And stupid." Bikky added.

"And I thought we were supposed to be in the fairytale!" Carol protested.

"Well, I changed my mind since you two were asking so many questions… And damn you, you punk! How dare you call my story stupid?!" Dee was chasing Bikky around the living room when the door opened! Dee didn't have time to stop and banged his face on the door, which made his nose bleed.

"Oh, Dee, I'm so sorry!" Ryo apologized while putting down his grocery bags, which made the two children laugh. "Are you alright? Bikky, Carol, please get the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet!" When Carol and Bikky got it, Ryo started to heal Dee's nose. "What were you up to, anyway?" Ryo asked while putting on a band-aid.

"Dee was telling us a fairytale, and Bikky called it stupid so they began chasing each other around the room." Carol explained.

Ryo stopped in his actions for he couldn't believe his ears. "You? A fairytale? To kids?" Ryo asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure. What, did you think I was incapable of it? OW!" Dee winced when Ryo pressed his nose too hard.

"Sorry. Why, yeah, I mean, you're supposed to hate kids, right?"

"Well, it was a different fairytale." Dee said mischievously.

"Huh?"

"Long story. Whelp," Dee stood up and put his hand on the doorknob, but not without kissing Ryo first. "I'll be off now, sweet maiden." Dee laughed loudly and closed the door, his laugh still ringing down the hallway.

"What the heck was that about?" Ryo asked Bikky and Carol, who both just shrugged their shoulders. "Wait a minute… DID HE JUST KISS ME?! DEE!" Ryo then went out on a tear outside the apartment.

"He's waaay too easy." Bikky shook his head and left to do some kind of prank again.

**End of chapter**

A/N: So how was it? I think it was hilarious… Oh, and if you're confused, I altered the story a bit. I mixed up the Disney and some other version of Beauty and the Beast that I read in another book, so it's all kinda mixed up. And I also cut some parts short, so you might find it confusing as well… Anyway, do be kind enough to leave a review and tell me if I should make another chapter with another fairytale again! XD (Oh, and indicate which fairytale you want me to make and who you want the storyteller to be…)


End file.
